robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Good and Evil
"Good and Evil" exists in the Roleplay as an easy way to clarify and explain the roles of characters. Good characters typically fight for the comfort of others, while evil characters will often fight for their own comfort. Typically neither are wrong, since both are a moral decision. However, here we will be deciding what you want to aim for as of now. So the question is, Good or Evil? 'Good' Good characters are most often the heroes in the story. Normally making a point to help others before themselves. This causes them to be seen as a positive influence on any group. This is in direct contrast to a player who is evil which will focus on personal gains. A good character's leaning is often due to their ideals, which would tell them to care about others before themselves. This can be exaggerated into another level, which would tell them to use a significant amount of their energy to understand and love people who hate them, these kinds of characters often tend to be very irritating towards evil characters. Typically there is no natural hatred towards evil characters by good characters. In fact a good character will tend to have pity on an evil character, believing they are just misguided. A good character is forgiving even towards those who wish to do evil. Unlike an evil character the decision to push back against an evil character is a personal struggle. This internal conflict is what defines a good character since this internal struggle is the self trying not to infringe on another, while an evil character will have personally struggle with their actions or what people do to them instead. Characters with a "Good" alignment often seek help in groups and can interact poorly with evil characters should they start to force attention into their direction. This can drive many emotions including pity, as mentioned earlier. A good character would rather try to help the evil character but would feel at risk of taking away attention from others. Due to this internal struggle having a good character can be very taxing to roleplay since the character thinks often of the well being of others and hardly ever of themselves. A roleplayer with a good character will often be dedicated in their work. 'Evil' Generally, evil characters are seen as villains, which is what is typically expected from them. This is because their way of thinking can be dangerous to others at times. This is extremely so to characters with a "Good" alignment, who would rather devote their time to others, while characters with an "Evil" alignment would rather focus on themselves. However, being an egoist doesn't suffice as an ideal on itself, since while they will work towards their own progress despite others, this progress needs to be directed towards something, a motive to their actions. This can lead to characters which are not so evil after all, since they could have good ideals, but simply using the wrong means to work towards it. A common term for evil characters which are not necessarily bad is "lone wolf". Their tendency to work alone can be because of their lack of social skills. By always being excluded from a group, they learned to act on their own and to think for themselves, and even to think bad of social peoples. As well as this, evil characters will often see good characters as "time wasters" or in more threatening cases "obstacles who keep getting in the way". This isn't behavior only villains can have and it has a simple explanation : if someone gets in the way of an evil character's comfort, that character might try to defend themselves in order to remove the threat or obstacle. However, if a good character comes along, they might try to help both parties. This is a problem since the evil character only cares about their own comfort, not the enemy's. If you do intend to create a villain as a character, it is very important to be aware of what could be happening to your character personally. Their inner thoughts can decide everything, from their characteristics, all the way to their actions. Due to this, having an evil character can be incredibly exhausting and it is important that you are aware of this before creating an evil character. Their behavior and way of thinking is often complex, and their actions are taxing, as well as this, repeated contact with social groups will often change the character, and maybe convert them into a good character. A roleplayer with an evil character is almost always dedicated and often uses their energy wisely. 'Good or Evil Leaning' However, a character's leaning is not binary, and will in fact rarely stay for very long in either of the extremities. Instead of playing a pure good or evil character one could instead role play a character that has a tendency towards one or the other. This tends to lead to a more balanced character since one can pull traits from both. This is not to say the character can be good one minute and evil the next. Instead a character would always try to do good but at times might be selfish. The opposite can be said about an evil character who cares only about ones self but sometimes may be selfless. 'Neutral' A neutral character may have no leaning whatsoever, in which case they evenly balance their behaviors with no preference to who they treat and how. ---- Pick "Next" to continue as neutral. Click "Good" to continue as good and "Evil" to continue as evil. Category:Tutorials Category:Guides and Rules